Bump
by TheGodlessAngelOfDarkness
Summary: Jack takes a tumble and Bunnymund is left to take responsibility. Jack can't seem to remember anything about himself, but the way he feels for the hare shines bright. In the darkness lives a forgotten soul that will take innocence for its own. WARNING: YAOI
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter One. I am in a dark mood. **

**1.) I own nothing to do with Rise Of The Guardians.  
**

**2.) Mature Rating: Yaoi, abuse, language, & Possible Rape.  
**

**3.) PLOT: Jack takes a tumble and Bunnymund is left to take responsibility. Jack can't seem to remember anything about himself, but the way he feels for the hare shines bright. In the darkness lives a forgotten soul that will take innocence for its own.**

* * *

**Don't forget to play with me  
**

It was a warm spring day in the Easter Bunny's Warren. The sun was high in the sky. Through out the spring made place laughter with an icy chill echoed softly. Fevered thumping from the feet of a hare mixed with the laugh and spread through the air.

"Oi mate! You should know better than to race a rabbit!"

"Oh, I was racing a rabbit? Could have sworn I was racing with a kangaroo!"

"Why you little! Wait till I get my paws on you!"

Jack Frost had gone to the Warren to prank on Bunnymund today. He had found the hare instructing several large groups of eggs. A devilish smirk spread about the winter guardians face as an idea popped into his head.

From his spot hidden a good feet out of Bunny's ear shot, Jack tapped his staff to the ground beside him. An icy path shot from the staff and flowed to the place the busy hare was barking orders. Once the ice made its way under Bunnymunds feet Jack quickly jumped from his hiding place shouting at the Easter Guardian.

The young frost spirit wanted to catch the others attention before Bunny could notice the ice beneath his feet. The moment the hare saw the winter spirit he turned to yell the boy off, but as he turned he slipped on the trap set by Frost and fell onto his face.

Jack burst into laughter at the sight before him. Suddenly his laughter was caught in his throat as large puff of violet smoke surrounded him. Before another second could pass, the winter spirit shot to the skies. Making his way just above the smoke when he felt a warm, furry paw grip his left ankle.

As the smoke cleared, Jack glanced to the owner of the hand now gripping his ankle. A smirk was plastered across a furry face. In one swift move, Jack found himself on his back with an over-sized rabbit staring at him.

"What do ya think yer doing here mate." I froze. My mind went blank, then filled with the memory of the dream I had last night. Dream. Ha, more like nightmare. I snapped from my daze as I felt Bunny's paw caressing my cheek. I stared into Emerald green eyes.

"Frostbite? You started shaking and zoned out on me, mate. Somethin' wrong?" Bunnymund's face was etched in concern. I smiled weakly and sat myself up. "I-I'm fine. Just a little out of it kangaroo." Even at his hated nickname, Bunny just stared at me slightly before looking back to his eggs.

Suddenly the Easter spirit found himself on his back with snow in his face. I hopped to my feet and started running from the hare as fast as I could. I couldn't hear what Bunny shouted at me, but I could hear him quickly coming up behind me. I let out a laugh and picked up my pace.

* * *

I had fallen asleep. Trying to run from a rabbit Bunnymund's size took a lot of work. We ended up catching our breath at the top of a hill deep in the Warren. I was having another Nightmare. Just as I felt like I could take no more I was being shaken awake. I snapped my eyes to emerald green.

"Ya were havin' a nightmare mate. You alright?" I was in Bunny's arms, my body still shaking from the dream. My face felt wet. I touched my cheek lightly. I had been crying. I was so embarrassed. I pushed back from Bunny, but he simply tightened his grip.

"Now calm down. It's alright. I got ya mate!" I ignored Bunnymund and pushed with all my might. The Guardian of Hope's grip seemed to slip, because in the next moment I found myself falling back down the hill and Bunny looking at me with a look of pure shock. Next thing I knew everything was going black and my head was throbbing.

**(Bunnymund's P.O.V.)**

I watched Jack roll down the hill we were just resting on. Everything seemed to move in slow motion. Before I could react, Jack was smashing his head into one of my stone warrior eggs that had been perched near by. By the time I got to the winter spirit, he was unconscious with a deep color already forming on the front left side of his forehead. I winced at the bruise getting darker by the second.

I wasn't too sure what to do with the kid. It was rare I spent much time with children or even the other Guardians. A defeated sigh rolled from the Easter spirits furry lips. If Toothiana found out about this he was gonna be eating carrots with only gums.

Quickly, but gently, Bunnymund picked Jack up bridal style and headed to the main part of his Warren where his bed was. The large hare moved at a slow pace, making sure not to jostle the smaller Guardian too much.

Jack was nestled in Bunny's large nest like bed. We had watched the snow colored boy for over two hours and he had yet to wake. Becoming frantic the large hare thumped his foot a couple times and hopped in the tunnel he had opened. He needed to tell North and the others. Now.

* * *

"What?! Is he alright? Is anyone watching him? I can't believe you left him alone! What if he wakes up and runs off and then-" Toothiana was cut off from her mile a minute panic attack by North's large arm suddenly grasping her shoulder. He added a gentle pressure as she glanced up to him. His face holding a comforting look. The large Russian spirit of wonder turned back to his long time friend.

"Bunny, we know it was just an accident. No one is mad at you. We ALL," North glanced to Tooth then turned back to the hare, "know you did not mean for this to happen." Bunnymund nodded slightly and thumped the ground once more.

"Come on. I'll take ya to him." With that, the bunny vanished into his hole.

As they made their way through the tunnels, Bunny in the lead and first one to reenter is home right where he left. A sharp gasp caused the other three Guardians to quicken their pace. Bunny was bouncing about the room in a fevered pace.

"Bunny wha-" Tooth began.

"He was right here when I left him! He was still asleep and I was only gone for thirty minutes!"

"It's alright Bunny! Calm down. This is Jack we're talking about. He's probably out there waiting for you to come so he can prank you for the bump to the head." The Guardian of memories took the hare's hand in her own and lead them to the opening of the Warren.

As the group left the borrow, Bunnymund's ears shot straight up and twitched a bit before he shot off to his left. The large hare was moving at top speed. The others called after him, but received no reply and simply followed the Easter Guardian as best as they could.

The were closing in on the river of colors Bunny used to paint his eggs. The closer they got to the clearing, the more they could hear a faint laugh. The laughing turned into a childish giggle. Once they entered the clearing everyone froze. Tooth and Sandy dropped to the ground with a thump. North's eyes couldn't get wider, while Bunnymund's jaw hung open.

Before them was a very brightly colored Jack Frost. The young Guardian was chasing several eggs. It seemed as if he was trying to catch them. He was giggling loudly and every so often would stumble and fall, but the fall only seemed to cause more giggles to spill from the frost spirits lips.

"What in the bloody hell do ya think your doin'?" The brightly colored boy snapped his attention to the group just a few feet away.

"Bunny?" Jack smiled like a child that just received a Christmas present early. Suddenly the winter spirit was running full force toward the hare and, without warning, slammed himself against Bunnymund's furry chest.

Bunnymund froze. Glancing down at the rainbow colored boy hugging him, the Easter Guardian got a sinking feeling in his stomach. Something wasn't right with Jack.

* * *

**Chapter One end. Chapter two is being on its way!  
**

**So how ya like it? This story has been zoning me out for days and I decided to let it be free! I plan to update "Papa Bunny & Mama Frost-and-Jack Frost is nippin' at your nose" tonight as well.  
**

**Review please~  
**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter Two. Simply as life in darkness or light. We take in the beauty we can't seem to find. Enjoy~  
**

**1.) I own nothing to do with Rise Of The Guardians.  
**

**2.) Mature Rating: Yaoi, abuse, language, & Possible Rape.  
**

**3.) PLOT: Jack takes a tumble and Bunnymund is left to take responsibility. Jack can't seem to remember anything about himself, but the way he feels for the hare shines bright. In the darkness lives a forgotten soul that will take innocence for its own.**

* * *

**Memories of a forgotten child  
**

"Bunny! Easter Bunny!" Jack was clutching his arms around the seven foot tall Guardian of Hope. Smiling and giggling like the hare was the greatest thing in the world. Everyone else just stared at the two with wide eyes, filled with shock. Toothiana spoke up first, successfully breaking the awkward moment.

"Jack? Um..are you alright? Bunny said you hurt your head." The humming bird like Guardian's face was etched in concern. Jack glanced at her for a moment and lifted a confused brow.

"Who are you?" Suddenly his eyes lite up and he shot to the fluttering fairy. "You're so pretty!" The winter spirit held his hands to his chest. Jumping slightly with joy at the Guardian of memories. Said Guardian just glanced to the others before question him once more.

"Jack...? What do you mean who am I? You know me, all of us actually." The color stained boy glanced around and turned back to the fairy before him.

"I know the bunny. Momma told me about him. He's the one who brings us all the pretty eggs every year." Jack smiled brightly before turning back to the eggs he was playing with moments ago. He ran up to them and knelt beside them. Watching them marching about the Warren.

Tooth flutter over to the others and spoke in a hushed tone. "I think he did more than bump his head guys. He doesn't seem to even realize he's Jack Frost."

"Then who does the brat think he is?" Bunny cut in suddenly. Tooth glanced at Jack then back to her fellow Guardians. "I think...I think he thinks he is...a child. Like when he was still human, before he became Jack Frost." Bunnymund's head snapped in the direction of the winter spirit. His eyes softened a bit.

It made perfect sense. The way he was talking to them, the way he was acting.. Jack thought he was just a child. Not a Guardian over three hundred years old. The smack to his head must of jumbled his memories. Before the others could speak more about the development at hand, Bunny hopped to the colorful youth.

"Hey Frostbi- Jack." The winter spirit smiled up at the large rabbit. "Think ya can tell us how old ya are?" The hare knelt down to the boy. Jack looked at his hands. His face showing that he was thinking hard about the question. This couldn't be a good sign. Suddenly a look of surprise took hold of the youths face.

"I'm five!" Giggling while holding his pale hands up. One had three fingers up and two on the other. Bunnymund stared at the winter spirit for a moment. Looking the boy over, Bunny smirked. "How did ya get that paint all over ya?"

Jacks smile brighten. "I fell in the water." He gestured to the river of colors just to the right of them. "But I'm okay. The big rocks got me out." He laughed then and started picking up the little egglets still marching about. Cradling them in his hoodie.

Tooth flutter over to Bunnymund with the others following behind her. "What are we gonna do guys? We can't leave him like this!" Sandy nodded in agreement, but North just sighed. "But what can we do? The best we can hope for is that the boy's head clears in a few days."

Tooth flutter before the Russian Guardian. "But what about Jack? He have to keep an eye on him. He thinks he is just five." Everyone slowly turned to the Guardian of Hope. "Oh no ya don't mate. Why do I get stuck with the brat?" Bunnymund crossed his arms and shot glares to his fellow Guardians.

"But Bunny. You are the only logically choice." North wore a knowing smirk on his face and Bunnymund's ears laid flat on the back of is head. Tooth chirped in quickly. "He recognizes you and will be safest. Me and Sandy are constantly working and I doubt a five year old would want to spend a few days with a bunch of large scary yetis."

Toothiana's face flushed. "No offense North." The over-sized elf just laughed boldly at the flustered fairy. "Is understandable, but she has point Bunny. Besides, Jack is like this because of your rough housing with him earlier."

"Hey mate, that ain't my fault. Frostbite started it!" Bunny was interrupted by North.  
"Does not matter old friend. He needs to be watched and you are best choice." The hare sighed and felt a tugging on his arm.

Jack was staring at the rabbit with an excited grin plastered to his face. Jack had his hoodie bunched up, his stomaching showing slightly. Bunnymund looked at the boy confused. It looked like something was moving in the hoodie.

"Look how many I found!" Jack stared at the bunny for a moment before he glanced to the others. The winter spirit carefully opened his hoodie to expose the large bundle of eggs he was cradling. They came in all colors, but most were a fresh white.

"Crikey." Bunnymund face palmed.

* * *

After the other Guardians made their way to leave, Toothiana had offered to bring Jack fresh clothes that weren't dyed purple, green, pink, orange, blue, and well, most any color you could think of. Though what Tooth ending up bringing made Bunny wish the boy had stayed in his tie dyed clothes.

The winter Guardian was now wearing, what appeared to be, baby blue pajama bottoms with crossed strips of white, green and pink. His top was a body fitting, short sleeved light pink tank top like shirt. The bottoms were too long and had to be rolled up slightly at the waist and the tops hem only met just below his belly bottom.

To any one else the Guardian appeared to be quite the tempest. The boy had just the right amount of skin showing in just the right places, but to Bunnymund the boy was nothing more than an over active child. Though even the hare had to admit the moment he saw the boy dressed up like this he felt his body heat up and his ears drop. Especially the way his face was framed due to the head bane pulling his snow white hair back.

Bunnymund glanced down to the immortal teenager snuggled firmly against his side. Pale cold fingers tangled tightly into soft warm fur. Gently, as to not wake the winter spirit, Bunny grazed is padded fingers over the now deep purple bruise. Since the 'tumble' Jack refused to be more than a yard from the Easter Guardian. He had found it overly annoying, yet comforting.

Since the lose of his kind, the large rabbit had be alone. He hadn't even let someone be so close to him for so long in about seven hundred years. A low groan filled the borrow softly. This was differently going to end bad.

* * *

**End of Chapter two. Three is coming. Now that we know what's going on the plot can thicken, but in the realm of dreams a lot can happen in a night. Next Chapter 'The King & I'  
**

**Review please~  
**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter Three. Ladies and gentlemen, Pitch Black~  
**

**1.) I own nothing to do with Rise Of The Guardians.  
**

**2.) Mature Rating: Yaoi, abuse, language, & Possible Rape.  
**

**3.) PLOT: Jack takes a tumble and Bunnymund is left to take responsibility. Jack can't seem to remember anything about himself, but the way he feels for the hare shines bright. In the darkness lives a forgotten soul that will take innocence for its own.**

* * *

**The King & I  
**

I was alone in the dark. I had always been afraid of the dark. It wasn't the darkness alone that frightened me. It was what lay within the shadows that made me tremble. I didn't know where I was or if I wanted to. I just wanted to be back with Bunny in the pretty, warm, forest place with all the eggs. **  
**

"Well, well, well, what do we have here?" A voice now echoed in the darkness that surrounded me. I trembled, but didn't move. Laughter now echoed in my ear. I turned about swiftly to only see I was still alone.

"Jack? You seem different? Smaller...actually." A man as dark as a starless sky stepped before me. His hair was jet black and his skin was grey with a tint of black. His eyes were a bright, yet dark yellow. Like the eyes of a wolf about to strike.

"I must say you are rather..._cute_. Still though, it's been a _long_ time since I could invade your dreams Jack. Tell me, what's caused this change in size? Or should I be saying..age." His laugh echoed around me once more as the shadows around us wallowed him whole.

**(Pitch P.O.V.)**

He was only a few feet tall. His hair and skin still had their white shade to them, but the boy before me appeared no older than four? Five? He was trembling feverishly and seemed to be on the verge of tears. I couldn't deny the fact his fear was quite delicious, but this change in appearance left me with many questions.

I pulled myself from the darkness to stand in front of the '_child_.' "Tell me...Jack...do you know who I am?" When I appeared the boy fall onto his back. Slowly he shook his head no.

I reached out to caress his cheek and he flinched from my touch. I smiled darkly. This could work to my advantage. In the next moment my shadows consumed us and the only sound was the scream of a child."

* * *

**(Bunny P.O.V.)**

Suddenly I was knocked from sleep my a screaming, thrashing ice spirit. I acted quick to pin and calm the boy, but the more I tried the more he thrashed and the louder he screamed. I hauled him up so he was in a sitting up position, but the moment I did, Jack's body went limp. His eyes were wide and tears were still streaming from them. Freezing before they could leave his fall face.

I stared in shock at the site before. I had no idea what was wrong or what had happen. Let alone what to do. Bunnymund pulled the limp Guardian to his chest and thumped his foot to the ground. He had to get to the North Pole.

The other Guardians were alerted to head to the Pole after Bunny's arrival. Certain Yetis were looking Jack over with North's assistance, while Tooth and Sandy were trying to understand what had happened.

"He just started screaming bloody murder in the middle of the night mate! He was flaring his arms and kicking. I tried to set him to get a better look at him and them he was as limp as a noodle. I don't know what happened."

"It's all right Bunny." Sandy flashed a smile with his sand above his head as Toothiana spoke. She had opened her mouth to speak again, but was cut off as North existed the infirmary.

"The problem is worse than we thought." Silenced followed North's words before the sound of hurried thumping filled the silence.

* * *

**End of chapter Three. Short I know, but I needed to update asap, more coming soon, BUT hey! What could be wrong with Jack now? What did Pitch do?**

**Review to find out in Chapter Four~  
**


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter Four. JackBunny readers... I love you and your reviews. *BOWS*  
**

**1.) I own nothing to do with Rise Of The Guardians.  
**

**2.) Mature Rating: Yaoi, abuse, language, & Possible Rape.  
**

**3.) PLOT: Jack takes a tumble and Bunnymund is left to take responsibility. Jack can't seem to remember anything about himself, but the way he feels for the hare shines bright. In the darkness lives a forgotten soul that will take innocence for its own.**

* * *

**More than a child is lost**

_"The problem is worse than we thought." Silenced followed North's words before the sound of hurried thumping filled the silence._**  
**

"What d'ya mean 'worse than we thought?' What in bloody hell is worse than the kid running around thinking he's five?" North gave the hare a sullen look. Toothiana fluttered about with a a spark of fear painting her face. Sandy just stared upon the others with a look Bunny couldn't understand.

"Bunnymund, Jack..when he awoke he...didn't seem to even acknowledge his own name. Anything we say or ask of him, he just returns with a blank and somewhat confused face." before tooth was even done talking the Easter spirit was making his way to where Jack was being held in the infirmary.

Jack was siting on the bed staring out the window as the snow fell calmly. He was wearing an over-sized light blue sweat shirt. His hair was messy and stuck out in certain parts. As Bunnymund entered the room the winter Guardian pulled his gaze from the window and slowly brought it to the larger spirit.

"Hello." It was a weak and some what whispered greeting. It almost sounded like a question, as if he didn't know if he should greet the hare or not. Bunnymund made his way to the bed in a few strides.

"Hey there Frostbite. How ya feelin'?" Jack's face turned up slightly at the name. It was questioning look. He spoke softly, "Frost...bite?" The hare laughed slightly. "Yeah mate. That's my nickname for ya. Don't ya remember?"

Looking off to the side, the winter spirit seemed to go into deep thought. Slowly turning back to the other he shook his head. "No..I don't." Bunny's smile faltered a bit and took a sit next to the pale boy. Jack reached out and rested his hand on Bunnymund's own before he slowly brought it up to rest at the crook of the hare's neck.

Emerald met with sapphire. A gleam of hope shining back to the large hare and a soft smile. "You're so warm...and soft." Tooth flutter to the two Guardians. Instantly Jack's eyes locked with hers and he chuckled softly as Baby Tooth zoomed between them, breaking the his eyes from her queen and bring his attention to the smaller fairy. She began squawking at him and smiling.

He instinctively held his hands out for her and she sat in them gleefully. "So cute. Are you a friend of mine too?" She chirped and shot to his cheek . Snuggling against his chilled skin, sending him into a fit of soft giggles. "So, I'm Frostbite? That's my name?"

Tooth laughed happily, but the tone was laced with nervousness. "No sweetie. Your name is Jack Frost. You're a Guardian, like us. The Guardian of Fun." The look of confusion dusted his features once more. "Oh. Um, who are all of you then?"

North stepped up before the bed now. "I am North! Santa Claus and Guardian of Wonder! This," He gestured to Sandy while also nudging the man awake, "is the Sandman. Guardian of Dreams." Jack smiled and clapped excitedly at the large spirit. HE quickly turned to the Tooth expectantly. She beamed a smile and twirled above his bed and posed as she gave her title.

"I'm the Toothiana. Tooth Fairy and the Guardian of Memories." She spoke in a sing song voice. Jack giggles got laughter and he was laughing enthusiastically. Instantly an image of Sophie Bennett came to Bunnymund's mind and he chuckled. After a small tug the hare suddenly realized he was staring the pale boy down.

Bunny's ears snapped to the back of his skull almost instantly. "Yeah mate? Oh..OH! Uh..I'm E. Aster Bunnymund. Easter Bunny and the Guardian of Hope." Jack stared between the four before smiling widely at Bunnymund.

"Bunny!"

* * *

**Tada~ Chapter four! Five eventually shall come. Sorry this one is short..**

**Review please~  
**


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter Four. JackBunny readers... I love you and your reviews. *BOWS*  
**

**1.) I own nothing to do with Rise Of The Guardians.  
**

**2.) Mature Rating: Yaoi, abuse, language, & Possible Rape.  
**

**3.) PLOT: Jack takes a tumble and Bunnymund is left to take responsibility. Jack can't seem to remember anything about himself, but the way he feels for the hare shines bright. In the darkness lives a forgotten soul that will take innocence for its own.**

* * *

**The Snowy Rabbit **

It. Was. Freezing. We were outside playing in the snow. Jack was running around and staring at everything with a sense of '_wonder_' that North just adored. I watched as Tooth and Sandy were helping Jack build a snowman. I was on the deck behind the workshop. A large green winter coat was snuggled around my furry body. I was shaking even with the jacket. Rabbits did not do cold. I sighed and turned my gaze back to the snowmen makers when I came face to face with the spirit of winter himself.

I let out a startled yell and hooped back a good three feet. Jack simple giggled and brought his left hand to his mouth in a small attempt to hide his laughter. I narrowed my eyes at the boy. "Don't be sneaking up on a Pooka mate. I could of taken ya head off!" North's laughter roared loudly. "Says the hare that screamed like little kit." Now the others were chuckling at me. My ears fall back in embarrassment.

"Bunny." I turned to see the boy looking at me intently and I swear I could feel my stomach knotting up. "Uh..yeah mate?" It was strange how quiet the boy had gotten after he lost his memories. He was like Sandy. Almost, if it wasn't for his little giggles and the occasions in which he would say our names to get our attention.

He smiled triumphantly as I addressed him. Like he had accomplished some goal by getting my attention. He pointed to the snowman ad smiled back at me. I simply raised a brow and smirked at the boy. "Hm? What's that? I thought you needed something." The youngest Guardian turned back to me and pouted and pointed to the snowman again and reached a hand out to me.

I was chuckling now. "Gotta use your words mate." His hand dropped and he stared at me. Jack could talk, but after watching Sandy for a bit he began following the mute alien's ways and barely spoke now. It had been a week since he woke up. Sandy encouraged him to talk, but the boy was stubborn. When he did talk, though, it came out in broken sentences from time to time. Occasionally he could speak sentences perfectly, but other times they were too broken and he would just use gestures.

"Bunny snow." Tooth giggled. She adored hearing Jack talk this way. She felt bad about his memories, but Jack's behavior was just too 'cute.' I shot her a soft glare. We had decided not to encourage this speaking habit. I heard a loud sigh before I was toppled to the snow covered ground.

"Buuuuuuuuunnnnnnyyyy make snnnoooooww!" I stared at the pale winter spirit snuggled on my chest wearing a large pout. I chuckled. Jack began clingy to me once more. Part of loved having Jack so close to me, while another part wanted to tie the whiny little brat to a chair and hide. I mean I enjoyed spending time with the kid, but if you honestly thought Jack before he lost his memories was bad, then you were GREATLY mistaken.

I gently pushed the younger Guardian off and got to my feet. "Alright Frostbite, alright. Lets go make snow." I held my hand out to the boy, but instead of simply taken my paw, Jack snuggled around my arm.

* * *

It was about ten pm now. We sat beside the fireplace drinking coco or eggnog. Tooth was surprising snuggled closely with North on the couch opposite the one Jack and I were occupying. Sandy had left hours ago to start his nightly duties to the children.

"Bunny?" I looked up to Tooth. "I think we should put Jack to bed." She giggled softly as she smiled at us. Jack was curled against my side just like he had been a little over a week ago when he thought he was just five. "Yeah I'll take him."

I thumped twice and opened a tunnel to the Warren. I picked up the slumbering spirit and was about to hop down the tunnel when Tooth stopped me. "You're taking him to the Warren?" I froze for a moment. I hadn't actually taken Jack back to the Warren since his nightmare or seizure or whatever it was.

"Well y'all said we should take the boy to places he spends a lot of time at right? Well the over-sized ankle bitta has always caused trouble at the Warren. More so than any other place. Might help jog his memories." I smirked at the two before I hopped down the tunnel.

"Besides...y'all look like ya want some alone time." Their faces flush a bright red before they disappear from my view.

* * *

**Sorry for the long wait and short chapter... I'm a little brain clogged on my stories, but I'm trying! Next chapter I wanna work on JackRabbits growing relations and what exactly did Pitch do to Jack? why?  
**

**REVIEW OR YOU WILL NEVER KNOW! ..maybe..  
**


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter Six. JackBunny readers... Sh*ts hitting the fan now.  
**

**1.) I own nothing to do with Rise Of The Guardians.  
**

**2.) Mature Rating: Yaoi, abuse, language, & Possible Rape.  
**

**3.) PLOT: Jack takes a tumble and Bunnymund is left to take responsibility. Jack can't seem to remember anything about himself, but the way he feels for the hare shines bright. In the darkness lives a forgotten soul that will take innocence for its own.**

* * *

** watch?v=mDNh2BPE4Qk&list=FL3WkRe9h0epz_54uyp1bjTg&index=1  
(Listen to this in the background to get the full joy of this Chapter. Play it on repeat babes and later enjoy the vid!)  
**

**Fever Rush Love Lust  
**

_It's dark and I don't remember how long I've been walking. I hear him calling to me. I eventually come across a broken bed frame with a deep and dark hole beneath it. I hear him calling my name once more._

_"Aster~"  
_

_"I don't hesitate as I leap into the darkness. As I reach the bottom I find a chill in the air as my only greeting. Soft laughter echoing about the dark lair. I feel fear creeping up my spine as I walk through the abandon place. His voice growing louder as I near my destination. I reach double doors. The reach high into the darkness. They're are creaked and a soft white light flickers like a candle within. I breathe deeply and push the doors open fully. Jack rests upon a large bed in the center of the cold and poorly light room. Candles with flame of blue are scattered around the floor.  
_

_He's sitting up with sheets wrapped around his lithe pale body. He sits up and reaches out to me with both hands. The sheet he held to his chest falls easily, revealing more of that snow kissed skin. I feel my body heat up at the sight. His calls my name softly once more.  
_

_"Aster~"  
_

_I find myself making my way to the edge of the bed. My mind is blank, but filled with thoughts of the winter spirit. His smile is inviting and his eyes are clouded in a way I haven't seen from another in centuries. Before I know it I'm over the boy. Our lips pressed together. My hands moving down to his hips and I'm enjoying the feel of his cool body temperature. Soon the sheet is gone and I can see him clearly. His hands are dancing cross my chest. I bend down and nip at his neck, which in turn he reveals more of to me. My hands are on his thighs and I'm slowly pulling them open.  
_

_"Take me...Aster...make me ours...please.."  
_

_I hear his pleas and fill my self at his entrance. He's still smiling as he lets his hands slip to my hardening length. He pulls me gently to his opening and his lips are at my ear. Whispering naughty pleas for me to take him. About how he knows I want him and I do. I feel myself slam into him suddenly and instead of a scream I head a soft moan. He begs for more of me and I feel him thrust back on me.  
_

_"Please Aster...corrupt me."  
_

_I freeze and realize what's happening. I feel like I've been in a trance. Where were we? Why were we doing this? Hadn't the boy lost all his memories? Hadn't I just taking him to my Warren for the night? As these questions fill my head I notice the candles slowly going out and Jack's grip on me tightens. His nails digging into my shoulders. I bring my eyes to his face and full myself from his grasp. As my back slams into the doors behind me I snap around and find the doors that I had opened were now shut. I tried to open them to find them locked tight.  
_

_Laughter fills the room lowly. I turn back to Jack and cringe. His eyes are completely colored black. A ring of blue is all that's left of those eyes, but the blackness is spreading. Pouring from his eyes and slowly covering the snow white skin of his face. His smile is wide, but empty.  
_

_"Aster? I thought you wanted to play with me?" His voice is quiet and fills my body with fear. Soon I realize the room is filling with darkness and behind Jack a shadow appears. Yellow eyes shine brightly in the shadow. His eyes. My own widen and before I can make another move...  
_

* * *

I snap awake with a jolt. My breathing is tense and strong. I could feel sweat covering my fur. It was just a...nightmare. Suddenly a cold presence beside me snaps me fully aware of my surroundings. I turn to Jack who was sleeping peacefully beside me. My eyes go wide. He's not moving. He would appear asleep if his eyes weren't locked on me. His own eyes wider than my own. Locked in a state of fear. His breathing low, but quick, as if he was gasping. His left eye was black with a rim of blue. Like in my nightmare, though it was only one eye. The blackness wasn't pouring from his eyes either, but was enough to let me realize that something wasn't right and whatever was going on had to do with Pitch Black.

I instantly jumped from my bed and scooped up Jack, gently yet firmly. I thumped my foot and jumped. I had to tell the others.

* * *

I had arrived at about four a.m. and apparently interrupted a VERY interesting and VERY private time between North and Tooth. It would have been very funny if not for the reason of my interruption. North came into the living room area of his work area in a bit of a fury, but one look at the boy in my arms silenced anything the large man had to say. Jack was instantly taken from my arms and brought to the infirmary.

While a Yeti looked over the boy North turned to me. He asked what had happened. At first I resisted the urge to tell him about the dream, but after sparing a second glance to Jack I immediately informed the other Guardians. Tooth remind silent and North simply nodded. The over-sized elf made his way to Jack's bedside.

Jack's eyes were still wide. The black still only remained in his left eye. His breathing was still low, but he was no longer gasping. His body seemed to be slowly calming down, but none of us still didn't know what was wrong with the boy. The only thing we knew was that this was Pitch's fault.

* * *

**FINALLY got my MoJo back B*TCHES! YES! *ahem***

**I hope you all enjoyed this chapter. Seven up next! -Karma Auroan: I made this for you! Thank you for your constant pushes! I needed them to keep my mind on this story! Thank you to everyone else that also likes and reviews my story. It makes me very happy to create something you all enjoy.  
**

**Review please~  
**


End file.
